


[Art] Song of the Lioness

by Sarconistia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Leshens (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia
Summary: Fanart for RavenOutlander's fic Song of the Lioness for Swan Queen Supernova IV





	[Art] Song of the Lioness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenOutlander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOutlander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Song of the Lioness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479580) by [RavenOutlander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOutlander/pseuds/RavenOutlander). 

Art:


End file.
